Taking over me
by Turdle
Summary: THIS IS MY BROTHERS BIRTHDAY PRESENT PLEASE REVIEW AND WISH HIM A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! SessKagu. One emotionless and cold other controlled by some one who everyone despises can they help each other? [ONE SHOT} (Song fic to Evanescence's Taking over me!)


Okey Dokey! A one shot/ Song fic by me! Yahoo! This is gonna by a thril ride in grammar and spelling wise!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOEL!

Yup here me now! Since I've only had this computer set up since 2 days ago it still doesn't have mircosoft word! But don't thret my Mom will find the disk to download it I will have it by my birthday! -

(Meaning... My gramar and my spelling will be absolutely horific! I'll repost this fic when I get the chance but for now please forgive me for the hassel!)

Everything seems to be going good so far with computer the internet is faster.

The speakers are clearer!

There's more free space.

Mic works as well as recording progam!

Now all it needs is mircosoft word and I'm happy! Soon people soon! Promise.

Before I get attacked from my brother this is birthday present! Well sorta! He loves reading my fanfictions! He probably won't like this one much but I know he loves 'Something to be proud of!' So please R&R! And leave a happy birhtday comment! I'll be soooo greatful to you! He may be a pain in the ass and a hassel sometimes but don't all little brothers? - He can be (when I emothisize can I mean it for a reason! It can be but he's usually not!) a big help and I'm not gonna say I wouldn't I would trade him for any other brother. But I'll say this I wouldn't trade him for some brothers. (Others, I'm just gonna keep my mouth shut about that!)

So the basic point is...

Wish him a happy birthday in your reviews!

Please!

Diclaimer: Does the funky chicken dance! I don't Inuyasha or Taking over me cuz I own an accout on and animespiral!!!

People yes I'm aware sniff sniff Inuyasha anime has ended! I know what happened too...

I'm not gonna explain it because... well...

If I did that lets say my authors notes would be longer than my story! We'll anyway they basically ended it at a stand by point! But the good news is that they is rummors from quite reliable sources that say that there will more but not until after the forth movie! If you wanna read more about it! Go to ! Awsome web site! You can read the Manga and anime there!

For anyones who's wondering why I'm writing something I don't usually write ( Inuyasha and Kagome fluff is usual for me!) I'm writing this for 2 reasons!

- First of all I know from personal readings! There's not many Sess/Kagu fics out there!

Most of them are Inu/Kag or... shivers Sess/ Kag

No offense to the people who like them but I'm a huge Inu/Kag fan! A-L-L T-H-E W-A-Y! There's nothing that can make me change my mind about that! I want Inuyasha and and Kagome to be together in the end. Even if Inuyasha is a two timing jerk! I still think there made for each other. But I am willing (I didn't say I will or would do it on my free will as a everyday thing) to write a Sess/Kag fic if that's what you want! Plus it sounds kinda fun! I mean it's usual for me to do things different for a change! Just to get a glimpse of what it's like to have that paring! - If you want me to! E-mail a request at please!

Now before my authors notes become longer that my actual story here you go! RTaking over me;:.

'You don't remember me but I remember you

I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you

but who can decide what they dream?

and dream I do...

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

you're taking over me

have you forgotten all i know

and all we had?

you saw me mourning my love for you

and touched my hand

I knew you loved me then

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to breathe

you're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face

if I look deep enough

so many things inside that are just like you are taking over'

'You don't remember me but I remember you'

She layed up facing the celing many demons ligering in her mind. She knew she was in to deep to ever come clean of her awful deeds. She knew she should have been thinking of a way she could at least live without being controlled.

No - -!

She wasn't thinking about her escape she wasn't at all thinking about her escape from Naraku's grasp at all. She was thinking about the man er - - no demon who she only seen a few mere times... That demon pounded her mind like forty boulders. She couldn't help but stare and wonder why? She'd never seen some one so serious so rejectile but she never liked it more...

'I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you'

Eyes stil glaring at the cold drafty celing. The woman brushed her kimono as she sat up and looked around.

"Sleep..." The voice in her head demanded. She obeyed knowing the point of refusing would be trying to change fate. Her fate, such a gory one indeed. After Naraku was done with her he would simply kill her...

Death...

Fate...

Betrayel...

Those where the only things she was used to now since she was created.

But what if - - ?

What if she could have something more than that...

more than death at least...

freedom...

love...

her own heart...

She was the wind. The wind was could always find a way to push whatever was blocking it down. It just needed time. Time and strength....

She needed to become that strong hurricane or tornado...

But where was she going to get that strenght?

That man by the name of Sesshoumaru...

'But who can decide what the dream

And dream I do..."

He lay in the open feilds. A cool breaze brushing across his face.

Wind...

That was her maybe. Maybe she was calling out to him. Maybe - -! No she wouldn't want him and he definatly wouldn't want her. She was a W-I-N-D sorceror he was a dog demon. He shoke his head and closed his eyes as he started to drift into a sleep.

Images of her floated through his mind. She was rude, but straight forwards. She was not afraid of him no matter what. He liked that... he loved that. Everyone around him wouldn't dare to defy him. Well he was the lord of the western lands but none a less she would speak up in front of him and she did.

'I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you'

She wipped her body up into the night floating on her dustery feather. The night's sky surrounded her as she knew what she needed to do. She needed to find that strange demon... The one who left the brilliant, clueless. The strong, defenseless and her tramatized.

'I have to be with you to live to breath

You're taking over me'

He wiffed the air as his eyes snapped open. She was here. For what? Him? No couldn't be...

This woman was driving him crazy. When ever he felt her prensence near he worried he paced he become out of character. He wasn't the cold hearted emotionless Sesshoumaru,... he was like his pathetic half-brother. He was... caring...

'Have you forgotten all I know

and all we had'

She knew that he didn't remember or care about her, Kagura. She knew more about Naraku then almost anyone. And he knew almost nothing...

"Sesshoumaru." Kagura spoke.

"You..." He snapped cold emotionless.

"You know something I want." She mused flipping her ponytail back selfishly.

"What?" He asked not letting his voice sound a bit curious.

"Do you remember what we could have together?"

"Yes. But I refuse except it." Sesshoumaru replied refusing for the sade of pink to enter his cheeks.

"I have weird feelings for you. Ones I can never explain. But I am not obliged to express those feelings first." Sesshoumaru wickered to himself.

"As- - As do I. I know I can never be there truely if I did care about you for I wil die soon." Kagura coldly mumbled letting a silent clear tear carres her cheek. The mightly lord walked up to Kagura and stokes his claw limply down her arm and into her hand holding it. He was showing emotion - - in very limited ways - - but none a less he was showing emotion.

'You saw me mouring my love for you'

"You're crying... why?"

"My life is so limited. I care for you deeply. I can not help but wonder if I could be free from this fate if we could be together." Kagura whippered tears trickling down her face at the her new love.

'And touched my hand'

The demon placed his other hand on the socerors cheeks and kissed her gently. Just enough to leave the woman paraliyzed from the following.

"I love you."

'I knew you loved me then'

He did love her as she loved him back the were each others usnison. They were so different yet the same and they knew what they wanted, they knew what would happen if they didn't control that want.

"I love you too." She replied simply following another kiss.

'I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you'

They had done it. Or so they thought. They admitted something that Sesshoumaru knew wouldn't be a ordinary thing for him or his half- brother.

"Do you trust me?" Kagura asked tenderly.

"Yes, I trust you I trust you to make it through Naraku and anyone who denys you." He replied showing a hint of emotion in he voice.

"You are not cold really? Are you?" She questioned red eyes gleaming.

"I am not cold but I am not emotionless, I am just troubled . When it is my time I will show what I have to give in love but that is not now."

"Yes one day I will find and release those emotions." She responded looking deeply into his ember eyes. This time she could see the flame with in the. So they weren't frozen by time after all. They were just hiding behind a ice cold sheild. The sheild he may melt when pleased.

'I have to be with you to live to breath

You're taking over me.'

"I must leave. I must hide." Kagura said stepping closer to the demon.

"I understand. Hide from him, no matter what happens I will kill him, for you." Sesshoumaru exclaimed not relizing the anger he had spoken.

"Goodbye." She leaned into his Kimono clenching the cloth on his chest. He wrapped his hands around her. They stayed in there embrace for moments at a time then broke it still staring silent.

"Good bye..." Kagura murmered walking into the wind that she was.

'I look in the mirror and see your face

if I looke deep enough'

She landed her flight in front of a glass pond. Coniferous trees surounding her as the deeped her soul in depression. She glared into the small ocean.

He - -!

He was there - - !

But that was not all, he was there behind her showing her inner self. Her heart was not evil but good. It was driving her crazy. Some one needed to help her.

"STOP!" She screamed smashing her reflection in the water. It only southed and regained the firmilar reflection the same as before.

'So many things inside of me that are just like you are taking over'

He was telling her the truth. It wasn't just his presence that was controlling her...

her inner self was.

Everything inside of her was killing her

slowly and softly...

Now they knew no matter what they remembered each other. But Kagura knew deep in her heart Sesshoumaru didn't remember the part that he was was controling her as well as herself...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

There you go! My bro's present! Please review for him and me! We'd both be grateful to you! Arigato! Not gonna have much of a ending authors notes well cuz... my opening was so long! Sorry bout that! My birthday is comin' up in 10 days (25th) please e-mail a happy birhtday to make me feel wanted -!

I hope you enoyed this! It was really different to write!

Please R&R

-


End file.
